


Sunshine After a Storm

by InTheMidstOfYourDyingFire



Category: TMNT (2007), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Besides his family don’t kill me, Character analysis but not really, Gen, Mikey is smarter than he seems, Rain, The happiest people still need a break sometimes, What makes our orange boy happy, thunder storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21683101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheMidstOfYourDyingFire/pseuds/InTheMidstOfYourDyingFire
Summary: Who would’ve thought storm clouds could bring me the most happiness?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Sunshine After a Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I know Mikey’s family brings him the most happiness but this fic is about Mikey taking a break from being the jokester he’s portrayed as 24/7. He needs a break too, and this is what he enjoys most. Hope you enjoy, constructive criticism is welcome :)
> 
> -Em

It’s comforting, the pitter-patter of the raindrops as they hit the glass gently, trickling down to where they join the puddle forming beneath the window. The sky flashes as lightning strikes and paints the sky beautifully, so far away, yet so close. It’s refreshing, I think, that the raindrops fall so unevenly, no real rhythm to it. They fall rapidly, too fast to count, filling my senses with a sound that’s new, a break from the frustrating consistency of everyday life. It’s days like this when I’m most at ease. Who would’ve thought storm clouds could bring me the most happiness?

The gray hues reflect off of almost every surface, bathing everything in its reach as more clouds roll in to block out what little light had penetrated the mass of dark clouds. The thunder rumbles lowly, shaking the ground ever so slightly and I can feel it ripple through my bones, from my feet to my fingertips. I allow a smile to form on my lips and I close my eyes to simply take it all in. This is my comfort zone, and I have no desire to leave.


End file.
